Requested Faberry Smut (How Original But I cannot think of a title)
by annalucindaberry
Summary: My Girlfriend/My Q asked me to write her some smut, so here you go baby.. Signed Sealed Delivered... It's yours. Quinn and Rachel get up to some fun whilst Rachel visits one weekend. *ONESHOT*


**AN - My Q asked me for Smut, So I delievered... 1,713 words of pure smut, and that was without this intro... So I hope you enjoy.. BTW I haven't written Smut in nearly a year, so please don't hurt me if it sucks..**

* * *

Rachel looked up at the parted smooth white thighs in front of her with a devilish smirk. She was at Yale visiting Quinn, they had crazy passionate sex the minute she'd arrived, Quinn promptly falling asleep after. Rachel being Rachel was still awake and still very turned on, so.. she decided to wake up her 'back to pink hair' rebel girlfriend. Honestly it turned Rachel on that Quinn was smart and sexy but so rebellious at the same time. The bad girl image making her wet at just the mere though of it all. She kissed up the inner right thigh; light, barely there kisses causing the receiving girl to shift slightly in her slumber. The diva pulled away resuming once she made sure Quinn was asleep. Breathing softly against the girls mound Rachel smirked to herself, traces of wetness already apparent in her girls pink folds. Her tongue darted out; a small kitten lick up from the girls centre to her clit. Quinn moaned a soft "Rae?" Before moving slightly her legs parting just enough for Rachel to spot the girls clit.

* * *

The brunette licked her lips before wrapping them around the girls bundle of nerves, a low growl escaping from the older girl. "Napnap time is over then?" she purred her hands tangling in the brunettes wild bed head, pulling her into the wet heat. Rachel moaned as she was pulled deeper into the girls swollen pussy, moving away from her previous position she nuzzled Quinn's swollen clit with her nose as her tongue slowly dragged downwards, Quinns hips bucking into her face, soaking the tanned chin. Rachel sat up and wiped her face "you're dripping" she said with a satisfied smirk at successfully teasing the girl into waking up. Quinn raises a perfect brow "you better be making your way back down there Berry" she stated sitting back against the headboard and crossing her arms, ice queen mode in full swing. Challenging her girlfriend Rachel smirked "oh.. I /better/?" Shaking her head she moved to get off the bed Quinn pulling her back as she nipped at Rachel's earlobe. "You better finishing eating my pussy till I cum or I'll punish you" growling as she bit down again a whimper escaping the brunettes lips, almost as if she was giving in. Rachel contemplated for a moment, the wetness pooling between her own dripping lips as Quinns teeth marked her neck possessively. She shrugged weakly and moved to pull away. "Well that's my answer then" Quinn said managing to pin the girl down to the bed ass up "on your knees Rachel" she demanded. After a small struggle before giving in Rachel propped her body up on all fours before Quinns palm swiftly came crashing down on the girls ass. Her red handprint practically shining on the girls smooth, tanned skin. Soothing the redness with one hand Quinns other hand scratched lightly up the girls thigh before another slapped echoed throughout the room as Rachel's asscheeks slapped together. "What do we say Rachel?" "I don't know, what do we say Qui-" Rachel let slip before she had finished her sentence two spanks harder then the last two hit the same position on her ass as she let out a high pitched hiss. "I'm sorry for disobeying you.." "I'm sorry for disobeying who?" "I'm sorry for disobeying you... Miss" Rachel replied quietly and Quinn slapped her again "Louder Berry" Rachel repeated herself louder this time leaving Quinn finally satisfied as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the girls reddened ass cheeks.

* * *

"Now. You're going to roll over. Get onto your knees on the floor, like the good little slut that you are, and finishing eating my pussy." Quinn instructed the girl pushing her onto her front so she was flat, watching as Rachel slowly made her way onto The floor sitting back on her heels. The older girl moved to the end of the bed parting her legs in front of the brunette and looking down, after no move was made she gripped Rachel's hair and pulled her into the wet heat "eat it, slut" she demanded and Rachel let out a pur before her tongue slid straight into Quinns pussy, curling as she attempted to hit the girl gspot, smirking as she felt the spongey spot with her tongue, rapidly moving her tongue against it, the moans Quinn produced proof that she had found it. "Good girl" Quinn purred her fingers lacing in brunette locks as she pulled the girl into her pushing her hips off the bed and into her face. Rachel's speed increased and her fingers moved upward to play with the girls swollen clit. "That's it Rachel.. I'm going to cum Rae.. Make me cum.." Quinn changed as her hip movement became erratic and her pussy clenching around Rachel's tongue. Speeding up her pace Rachel moaned, the vibrations sending Quinn over the edge as a powerful orgasm crashed over her, body shaking as she clung to Rachel's dark locks, a smaller second orgasm waving over her as soon as the first was over. She pulled away from the brunette who smiled happily licking her lips before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Good girl" Quinn purred falling back against her bed "now come here and cuddle" she patted the bed beside her, Rachel crawling up and cuddling, happy they both enjoyed sleeping naked, her head rest on Quinn's chest, listening to the girls heart beating rapidly in her chest, with a satisfied smirk of her own.

* * *

Rachel lay there as Quinn got up and walked to the bathroom, returning equipped with Rachel's favourite purple toy. Sitting up the brunette smiled wide and clapped her hands. "Are you going to fuck me baby?" Quinn shook her head "you don't deserve to be fucked yet Rachel" she stated and the girls face dropped. "But.. I was good.." She replied weakly Quinn shook her head again "after I had to punish you for being bad" she replied and sat down on the bed resting back against the headboard once more. Rachel licked her lips as she stared at the appendage "but you're so hard"'she moaned and leaned forward to stroke the girls hard on, her ass on show as she crawled onto all fours to palm the dick. Quinn smirked and watched the girl "that's it baby, play with my dick" she purred staring as Rachel ran her fingers up and down, her eyes wife before she leant forward and took the head of it between her plump red lips sucking it slowly . Threading her fingers through the dark locks Quinn tugged so that the hard plastic slid further down Rachel's throat her lack of gag reflex turning the girl on more as she began humping the girls mouth. Rachel moaned against the girls dick and looked up at Quinn before pulling away "can I get fucked now?" She asked sweetly and Quinn shook her head before stroking her thigh. Instantly knowing what to do the brunette climbed on her wetness coating the poreclain skin as she began riding it softly, moving her body back and forth as Quinn palmed the girls breasts in both her hands. Rachel moaned stopping her actions for a moment causing Quinn to drop her breasts and slap her ass "faster"'she demanded and Rachel began wildly moving her body into the girls thigh, every inch of her swollen pussy rubbing against her skin, eliciting moans from both girls.

* * *

Finally Quinn pulled the girls hip to get her to stop. "On your back baby" she purred as Rachel rolled straight off Quinn and onto her back causing the older girl to chuckle "eager are we ?" Rachel nodded as Quinn lines herself up with the girls dripping opening pushing herself in without anyway both girls letting out a sigh of ecstasy. "Fuck. So... Tight" Quinn moaned as she pumped in and out of Rachel's pussy feeling the girl clench her as she moved, pulling her in. Rachel whimpered her finger nails scratching down the length of Quinn's back as she was pounded, the girls long hard dick hitting every part of her, her body twitching as she was getting closer to her orgasm when Quinn pulled out and climbed off the bed. Walking across the room Quinn stood by the mirror that was screwed into the wall and gestured for Rachel to come over. Using the last of her strength Rachel got up and walked over to Quinn who instantly pressed her up against the cool mirror causing Rachel to whimper as she was spoken to. "You're going to watch yourself while I fuck you, watch your sexy little slut face pull all the expressions I love, if you look away.. I'll spank you.." Rachel nodded her hands spread either side of the mirror legs parted as she bent over and Quinn entered her from behind, instantly clutching around the dick again, as Quinn began pounding her Rachel kept watching in the mirror as the girl smirked gripping the girls hair and tugging it so she stayed in position, the dominant girls hand slapped the girls ass and Rachel moaned loudly "but.. I didn't" she shook her head and Quinn growled "I want to slap your ass slut" Rachel whimpered again and let the girl continuously spank her as it only brought her closer to the orgasm that was about to crash over her body With a tight pull toward Rachel the brunette began convulsing against Quinn her orgasm taking control of her body. "Fuck ... Quinn.. Just.. No... Don't.. Stop... Yes.. More.." Quinn obeyed still pumping in and out of the girl, but being pushed out by the strength of her girlfriends orgasm. Once Rachel finally stopped moving, holding an arm around the girls waist she slowly pulled out, guiding the girl back to bed.

* * *

Rachel smiled lazily and pulled the sheet over herself, before shivering, a sign that she had cum and sighed happily before beckoning Quinn to join. Removing the toy and leaving it on the floor to clean later the girl climbed back up the bed pulling Rachel into the crook of her arm, kissing her head softly. "I love you Rae." "I love you too Q.." 


End file.
